


La déclaration

by Melindax



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melindax/pseuds/Melindax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Keito, si un jour je me mets en couple, que feras-tu ?”</p><p>Le tampon que tenait Keito lui tomba des mains et son encre rouge tâcha le formulaire peu soigneusement.</p><p>(Un vent romantique souffle sur Yumenosaki et Eichi demande à Keito de sortir avec lui.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Je ne te laisserai pas être le dernier à savoir

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Mélina à l'appareil.
> 
> Est-ce la première fanfiction française sur Ensemble Stars postée sur ce site ?! Il faut croire que oui. 
> 
> J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire le fruit de l'imagination de mon esprit aimant le Keichi, les shippings et Enstars de toute sa force.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

“Keito.”

Être appelé par son ami d'enfance ne déclencha aucune réaction chez le garçon.

“Keito.”

Son nom avait été répété avec plus d’insistance ; sans que cela ne lui fasse détourner une seule seconde ses yeux des papiers qu'il devait lire et approuver pour l'organisation d'un prochain concert.

“Keito, si un jour je me mets en couple, que feras-tu ?”

Le tampon que tenait Keito lui tomba des mains et son encre rouge tâcha le formulaire peu soigneusement.

“Pardon ?”

“S'il arrivait que je me mette en couple, qu'est-ce que tu–”

“Il est interdit aux idoles d'avoir des relations amoureuses.”

Keito avait pris une pause avant de dire “amoureuses” comme si c'était un mot étranger à la prononciation compliquée.

“Eh ?” Eichi écarquilla les yeux. “Ça ne concerne que les professionnels. Nous sommes jeunes, on ne peut pas nous interdire ça.””

Keito le fixa de façon ferme, comme s'il n'avait pas eu de sommeil depuis quatre jours et n'avait absolument pas la force de supporter les élucubrations folles de son ami.

“Je m'attendais à plus de sérieux venant d'une personne se disant déterminée à être professionnelle dans _quelques mois_.”

Noël était passé et il était rare pour les terminales de passer un jour sans penser à leur départ du lycée.

“C'est précisément car les jours où je pourrais être librement en couple sont comptés que je veux en profiter.”

“Ça n'a aucun sens.” Keito se massait la temple. “Tu n'as personne avec qui te mettre en couple.”

Eichi porta sa main à son cœur.

“Comment ça ?”

Sa voix était plus aiguë et il étirait plus chaque syllabe que d'ordinaire. Il était évident qu'Eichi ne parlait de ça que pour l'ennuyer et se jouer de lui, comme d'habitude. Keito devrait l'ignorer et se remettre au remplissage des formulaires – il devrait recommencer celui tâché par l'encre, d'ailleurs… 

Ce gâchis de temps lui donnait la migraine. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de parler.

“Il n'y a aucune fille à l'Académie.”

Une gêne d'origine inconnue naquit dans le cœur de Keito après avoir énoncé ce fait.

Les yeux d'Eichi devinrent sombres.

“Ce n'est pas bien, Keito. Heureusement qu'Anzu-chan n'était pas là pour t'entendre…”

“Tu veux sortir avec Anzu ?”

Saleté d'Eichi, abordant des sujets tellement ridicules que Keito perdait son calme.

“Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Inutile de t'emporter.”

“Alors avec qui ?”

Keito avait presque craché sa question. Qu'est-ce qu'Eichi allait bien pouvoir dire, encore ? Il n'allait pas sortir avec un alien. Tsukinaga le tuerait vraiment s'il le faisait et Keito n'était pas prêt à prendre ce risque.

“Avec un des garçons de l'école.”

Le monde de Keito se fissura et éclata en morceaux comme un miroir frappé par un marteau.

La chaise de Keito racla le sol, poussée en arrière tandis que Keito avait une sorte de convulsion. Il s'était presque cogné le front contre la table.

“Qu-Quoi ?”

Keito remis maladroitement ses lunettes en place sur son nez.

“C'est moi qui devrait te dire ça, Keito. Tu parles comme si nous n'étudions pas dans une Académie pleine de talentueux et beaux jeunes hom–”

“Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'avoir une quelconque relation avec un des élèves.” Keito l'interrompit comme si Eichi venait de l'accuser de meurtre et qu'il devait à tout prix se défendre.

“Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de Keito”, rit Eichi et la beauté mélodieuse de son rire contrastait totalement avec la bizarrerie de leur discussion.

Ni Keito ni Eichi n'ajoutèrent quoi que ce soit d'autre. Keito pensa que ce qu'ils venaient d'échanger n'était qu'un mauvais rêve qu'il avait eu à cause de la pression que tout le travail à faire pour le conseil mettait sur ses épaules.

Il chercha à reprendre son travail, mais rester concentré lui était impossible. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre tourbillonnait dans son esprit et le regard appuyé que lui adressait Eichi n'aidait pas.

“Qu'y a-t-il ?”

“Oh, rien.” La voix d'Eichi pouvait faire croire que la question de Keito l'avait sorti d'une rêverie, mais son visage inchangé indiquait qu'au contraire, il attendait que Keito l'aborde. “Je me demandais juste s'il y avait une raison à ton absence d'intérêt romantique pour un des élèves.”

“Je–” Keito était en territoire inconnu. Il n'avait jamais pensé aux couples, à _l'amour_ et n'avait jamais remarqué qu'en effet, c'est quelque chose qui peut concerner les adolescents de leur âge, mais, aurait-il dû ? Non. Il n'est pas de ces adolescents qui peuvent forniquer comme ils le souhaitent. Il avait des responsabilités et– pourquoi se justifiait-il ? Il n'en avait pas besoin. “– N'y ait jamais songé. C'est tout.”

“Je me doutais que ce serait la raison.” Eichi faisait des “oui” de la tête à lui-même, “mais je ne pouvais écarter directement la possibilité que tu sois, par exemple, hétérosexuel.”

Hétéroquoi ?

Ah, hétéro _sexuel_. Il est vrai que des termes pareils existent. Mais est-ce qu'il l'était ? Cela signifiait aimer les filles, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne les aimait pas. Ni les garçons, d'ailleurs. Il n'en savait rien, en fait.

“Je n'en ai aucune idée. L'occasion de penser à ces choses-là ne m'est jamais venue.”

Mais était-elle venue à Eichi ? Son ami d'enfance aurait songé à des choses comme la sexualité et il n'en a rien su. Depuis combien de temps Eichi se tracassait donc à ce sujet sans rien lui dire ? S'il s'était encore inquiété et épuisé pour rien, Keito allait faire de sa vie un enfer.

“Et toi ?”

“Hn ?” Eichi semblait réellement surpris par la question.

“Tu réfléchis souvent à ta… Sexualité ?”

“Ça m'arrive. Mais je n'en suis pas certain.”

“Certain de quoi ?”

“D'être homosexuel.” Eichi traçait des ronds avec son index sur la table. “Mais je suis attiré par les hommes, cela est sûr.”

Oh.

“Je vois,” vint la réponse calme, presque désintéressée, de Keito.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la paperasse dont il devait s'occuper et – impossible, il n'arriverait pas à s'y remettre de suite.

“Et donc tu voudrais… Te mettre en couple avec un des élèves de l'Académie…”

Keito posait seulement la question car c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'être apaisé et de se remettre à la tache tranquillement.

“Oui. Enfin, s'il accepte et– il faut que je lui en parle au préalable.”

“Certes. Qui est-ce ?”

Keito s'était montré si peu curieux ces dernières années qu'on pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il avait montré pareil intérêt aux informations que pouvait lui révéler quelqu'un.

Eichi baissa les yeux. Que se passait-il. Il n'avait quand même pas _peur_ de le dire ? Keito passa en revue mentalement les visages de tous les élèves de l'Académie. Naturellement, il savait associer un nom à chacune de leur tête. Parmi ceux pouvant intéresser Eichi, il y avait… Oh non.

“Par Dieu Eichi”, la respiration de Keito était aussi sifflante que celle d'un coureur ayant achevé un marathon, “si c'est d'Hibiki que tu parles alors…”

Eichi haussa un sourcil.

“Eh, qu'est-ce qui te ferait penser ça ?”

“Tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point tu le défends constamment. Tu le complimentes à outrance, aussi. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça n'est pas très différent du contenu des lettres qu'on reçoit à ton intention.”

“Vraiment ? C'est similaire aux lettres de mes fans ? Enfin, Wataru est vraiment une idole d'exception, dotée d'une infinité de talents, donc je suppose qu'on peut dire que je suis un de ses fans ?”

“Tu recommences… Penses-tu qu'il est bien de se considérer fan d'un membre de ton propre groupe ? Tu es incorrigible.”

“Je plaisantais”, rit Eichi. “Mais je ne peux nier que j'ai une très haute estime des capacités de Wataru. Que tu puisses penser que je veuille avoir une relation romantique avec lui ne me surprend pas.”

“Mon inquiétude était bien fondée.”

“Oh, Keito”, soupira Eichi d'une voix blessée, “j'aurais pensé que tu aurais été là pour moi, peu importe avec qui j'aurais souhaité me mettre en couple… Ton manque d'appréciation de Wataru est exagéré.”

“Bien sûr que je serai toujours là pour toi”, cria l'esprit de Keito, mais il ne pouvait pas donner une voix à ce genre de pensées.

“Il a été fait mon devoir de gérer mon ami d'enfance à problèmes, mais si tu avais voulu t'engager dans pareille relation avec _Hibiki_ , je n'aurais plus répondu de rien. Rien que l'imaginer a retiré des années à mon espérance de vie.”

“Tu es celui qui a fait cette hypothèse, Keito. Tu devrais traiter le temps qu'il te reste avec plus de considération. À ce rythme, à vingt-cinq ans la fatigue t'aura rendu aussi ridé qu'un grand-père.”

“Tu parles comme si tu n'étais pas l'origine numéro un de ma vieillesse prématurée.”

Les veines du front de Keito pulsaient follement.

“Au contraire, j'en ai conscience.” Eichi était emprunt de fermeté.

“Oh non”, pensa Keito. Il avait beau avoir tendance à rappeler à Eichi qu'il était difficile à gérer, il ne voulait pas que son ami d'enfance s'automutile mentalement pour cette raison.

“Mais”, Keito détourna les yeux avant de se reconcentrer sur Eichi au maximum, “c'est quelque chose que moi et moi seul ait décidé pour moi-même. Je me fiche de vieillir prématurément. Je te suis car c'est ce que je désire. Eichi.”

Le visage d'Eichi devint plus vivant. Son teint d'ordinaire si pale rosit légèrement et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Il sourit.

“Merci d'être là, Keito.”

“Oui, oui”, Keito secoua sa main comme s'il voulait faire se dissoudre les paroles d'Eichi dans l'air. Il n'était pas habitué à toutes ses sentimentalités. Tout était de la faute d'Eichi, à aborder un sujet tel que les relations amoureuses. Impossible de ne pas devenir gnan-gnan quand on s'avançait dans un domaine pareil.

Ce qui rappela à Keito…

“Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit avec qui tu veux sortir.”

“Ah, c'est vrai”, Eichi tapa des mains. “Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu accepterais mon choix quel qu’il soit, avant.”

“Je ne te garantis absolument rien là dessus”, Keito était catégorique, “mais tant que ce n'est pas Hibiki, je… M'adapterai. Qui est-ce ?”

“Hum”, Eichi cachait son visage presque entièrement derrière sa main, “le dire directement est un peu gênant…”

Les Dieux ne semblaient vraiment pas vouloir accorder leur miséricorde à Keito ce jour.

“D'accord”, Keito recula dans son siège. Même s'il allait falloir la chercher petit à petit, il aurait sa réponse. “En quelle classe est-il ?”

“Terminale.” gémit presque Eichi.

Une partie de l'âme de Keito se suicida. C'était un terminale. Génial. Les terminales étaient les élèves de l'Académie qu'il supportait le moins.

Keito se retint de faire une remarque hautement sarcastique.

“Est-ce qu'il est en 3-A ?”

Eichi disparaissait de plus en plus derrière ses mains.

“O-Oui.”

Keito porta sa main à son visage dans un geste brusque.

Eichi était masochiste.

“Si c'est d'Hakaze que tu parles, tu peux faire une croix dessus immédiatement. Cet irresponsable est déjà dégoûté d'être amis avec des garçons, alors en couple avec–”

“Ce n'est pas lui.”

“Ne me dis pas que… Sena ?” Keito était alarmé. “Je refuse. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait à ce Yuuki de Trickstar ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'enferme des jours durant dans une pièce car c'est sa façon de te montrer son affection pour–”

“Ce n'est pas lui non plus.”

“Alors… Morisawa ? Je refuse. Il ne prêterait aucune attention à ta maladie et serait capable de te briser les os, avec un de ses câlins intempestifs.”

“Tu refroidis, Keito.”

“Alors _qui_ ?”

“C'est Keito.”

“Je refu– quoi.”

L'atmosphère de la pièce avait soudain changée, le sol devenant un gouffre aspirant toute lumière et normalité présente dans le monde de Keito.

“C'est toi, Keito.” Eichi s'était levé. “Je suis amoureux de toi. Je veux sortir avec toi.”

Keito avait le tournis. C'était une blague.

Keito observa la droite que formait le dos d'Eichi, la façon dont il serrait les poings, l'étirement complet de chacun de ses membres, l'absolutisme éclatant de ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas une blague.

Keito fit un mouvement pour se lever.

“Eichi–”

“Prends le temps qu'il te faut pour me donner ta réponse. Essaie de ne pas trop tarder, tout de même. J'attendrai.”

Les poings d'Eichi s'ouvrirent et ses paumes reposèrent sur le côté de chacune de ses cuisses.

“Sur ce, je prends congé.”

Et avant que Keito n'ait le temps de faire un geste ou une remarque de plus, Eichi avait disparu.


	2. La route menant les hommes à l'amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire.
> 
> Les péripéties commencent...
> 
> Une petite précision avant de commencer : je traduis "奇人", le nom du groupe formé par Rei, Kanata, Wataru, Shu et une cinquième personne inconnue et qui signifie littéralement "personne étrange" en japonais par "hurluberlu" en français. (considérez ça comme un équivalent du "oddball" anglais)
> 
> Ceci dit, bonne lecture !

Keito se tenait légèrement tremblant devant la fenêtre. Les yeux écarquillés, la mâchoire pendante ; plus que du choc était visible dans son regard, couvert par un rideau humide où se reflétaient chaque rayon lumineux traversant la pièce.

La déclaration d'Eichi l'avait rendu plus abasourdi qu'un coup de couteau au cœur l'aurait fait.

« Eichi—»

Le corps de Keito se mit soudainement en mouvement, guidé par ses instincts qui lui hurlaient le nom de son ami. Un peu comme ceux qui, sortant tout juste du coma, se démènent dans leur lit d'hôpital, à la recherche d'un repère, d'une personne.

Keito marcha jusqu'à la porte par laquelle Eichi était sorti. Ses pas étaient assez courts pour qu'on ne puisse pas considérer qu'il courait, mais assez longs pour qu'on en ait l'impression.

Sans réfléchir à la possibilité que la porte claque et cause un important fracas, Keito l'ouvrit en grand et sauta presque dans le couloir.

A gauche, pas d'Eichi, à droite— 

La fenêtre à l'extrémité du couloir était ouverte. Ses battants se balançaient à l'intérieur, bercés par la brise qui entrait dans le bâtiment.

Keito s'y précipita. Il s'appuya à son bord avec ses deux mains afin de pouvoir se pencher au maximum pour examiner les environs à la perfection.

En bas à droite, en bas à gauche— un objet multicolore, flou car situé par delà la zone couverte par les verres de ses lunettes, retint son attention.

Keito leva brusquement la tête. A cette vitesse, quiconque ne subissant pas l'entraînement physique et de souplesse d'une idole aurait manqué de se briser la nuque.

La montgolfière de Wataru s'élevait dans le ciel. Keito distingua une échelle qui y était accrochée. Ondulant dans le vide, elle était remontée progressivement dans la nacelle.

Keito abattit ses poings sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il ne sentit pas la douleur qui mit en feu tous ses nerfs.

« Hiiiiiiibiiiiiiikiiiiiiiiiiii... »

Il n'y avait pas de doute. Eichi se trouvait dans cette montgolfière. Wataru était donc sans doute au courant de _pourquoi_ Eichi avait voulu s'enfuir.

Jamais Keito n'avait eu autant envie de casser quelque chose.

Imaginer Wataru, attendant amusé qu'Eichi finisse sa déclaration pour ensuite l'emmener au loin... Cela faisait bouillir son sang.

Eichi n'avait donc pas envie de le voir ou de discuter ? Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Keito retourna fulminant dans la salle du Conseil, en ne limitant clairement pas le bruit de ses pas autant qu'il aurait dû.

***

L'énervement de Keito lui permettait de remplir les formulaires à une vitesse astronomique. Il faisait profit de toute l'énergie qui brûlait en lui. Chaque ligne qu'il complétait semblait atténuer un millième de son stress.

Keito avait déjà passé des après-midi entières à apposer son sceau sur des documents en sachant qu'Eichi, à l'hôpital, était en train d'avoir des crises qui pouvaient lui coûter la vie. La situation actuelle était certes problématique, mais Keito ne serait digne de rien s'il était incapable de la surmonter.

Keito n'en voulait pas à Eichi d'être parti de la sorte. Il le comprenait. Keito n'avait jamais ressenti les émotions qui devaient envahir le cœur de son ami d'enfance dans l'instant, mais il avait lu assez de mangas pour filles pour les imaginer.

C'était la situation qui était déplaisante. Elle poussait Keito à se poser trop de questions. Elle impliquait trop de choses dénuées d'importance, tandis que Keito était en charge d'affaires capitales, telle que diriger l'Académie Yumenosaki.

Keito souhaitait que ça n'affecte pas son travail et aimait à penser qu'il n'avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Eichi n'aurait jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à l'Académie.

N'est-ce pas ?

Le stylo de Keito lui échappa des mains alors qu'il écrivait avec ferveur, laissant une trace longue, noire et profonde, sur le document.

Essayait-il de battre le record du nombre de fois où il a dû recommencer un papier ce jour ?

Keito se pencha pour récupérer le stylo.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant parvint alors à ses oreilles. L'envie de se redresser lui vint immédiatement — et si c'était Eichi ? — mais il écarta vite cette possibilité.

Les tiroirs du bureau l'empêchait de voir la personne qui était entrée. Cependant, ces pas réguliers, tous mesurés avec attention, comme si leur propriétaire prenait soin de ne pas abîmer le sol...

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Vice-président-sama. »

Une voix accommodante, au rythme aussi doux qu'une rivière calme d'été, résonna dans la pièce.

Keito se redressa et posa les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant sans perdre une seconde à vérifier son identité. Elle avait déjà été déterminée.

« Fushimi. »

Yuzuru s'inclina devant lui.

« J'amène quelques formulaires concernant des B1 à venir que je me suis permis de remplir au préalable. »

Keito tendit la main. Yuzuru y déposa la pile de papiers, sans qu'une feuille ne dépasse d'un millimètre du reste du tas.

Keito les parcouru du regard avec soin, mais brièvement. Il était évident que Yuzuru les avait parfaitement complété.

« C'est du bon travail, Fushimi. »

Yuzuru effectua une autre courbette.

« Mon existence est dédiée au bon fonctionnement du Conseil dont fait partie mon maître. Puis-je vous être utile de quelque façon, Vice-président-sama ? »

Une alarme se déclencha dans l'esprit de Keito. En quoi voulait-il l'aider ? Yuzuru faisait partie de _fine_ , à l'instar de Wataru. Pouvait-il avoir lui aussi eut vent de la déclaration d'Eichi ? Était-ce évident que Keito était troublé sentimentalement ?

« Non, » pensa Keito. « Les chances qu'il soit dans la confidence sont minces. Et même si c'était le cas, Fushimi jugerait que ce n'est pas sa place d'en parler. »

Keito ne pouvait nier que toute aide était bienvenue.

Il soupira.

« J'aimerais ne pas avoir à te demander ça, mais oui. » Keito fit un geste vers les montagnes de papiers s'entassant devant lui, « les fêtes sont passées, mais suite à l'abolition des règles qu'Eichi avait imposé, le nombre de concerts a considérablement augmenté. Le public s'intéresse aux élèves plus que jamais et ils croulent sous les propositions de travail. Nous devons nous occuper de toutes ces requêtes... L'année dernière, notre quantité de travail avait diminué à cette période, mais ce ne sera pas le cas cette fois. »

Yuzuru hocha la tête.

« Laissez-moi donc prendre en charge les trois quarts des papiers présents sur cette table. Je suis libre ce soir ; mais il me semble que ça n'a pas été votre cas depuis plus de dix jours. Pardonnez mon impudence, mais vous devriez prendre du repos. »

Keito se massa les tempes. Normalement, il aurait dit à Yuzuru de ne se charger que d'un quart des formulaires, mais... Les circonstances n'étaient pas normales et Keito avait confiance en la capacité de Yuzuru à travailler aussi bien que lui.

« Tu as raison, » Keito poussa un soupir, « ton travail est apprécié, Fushimi. »

Les yeux de Yuzuru s'écarquillèrent un peu. L'absence de réticence de Keito devait le surprendre. Néanmoins, son parfait sourire revint vite gracier son visage.

« Votre parole m'honore. »

Yuzuru commençait à diriger les documents vers lui quand il sembla soudain se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Serait-ce possible que vous désiriez du thé ? »

L'idée d'absorber un breuvage sucré, chaud et calmant avait rarement paru aussi excitant à Keito que ce jour.

« S'il-te-plaît. »

Yuzuru sourit. Il se tourna vers la sortie dans un mouvement emprunt d'autant de grâce qu'un humain pouvait avoir.

L'image de son dos rétrécissant au fur et à mesure qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte se superposa au dernier souvenir d'Eichi de Keito.

Le cœur de Keito se serra.

« Attends !— »

Avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Keito s'était levé et son bras s'était tendu, désespéré de retenir son ami.

Keito cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. La silhouette aux cheveux blonds mi-longs disparu et laissa place à celle d'un garçon plus petit, aux cheveux indigo.

Qu'est-ce que— 

Immédiatement, Yuzuru fit demi-tour. L'air plaisant qui ornait sans cesse son visage avait été remplacé par de l'inquiétude.

« Vice-président-sama.. ? »

Si le visage de Yuzuru ne montrait que l'émoi propre à un majordome dévoué à son maître souffrant, sa voix laissait savoir qu'il était abasourdi.

Keito se laissa tomber dans son siège, un peu tremblant. Hallucinait-il, ou venait-il d'avoir une hallucination ? C'était la première fois que Keito agissait ainsi. Il était aussi choqué que Yuzuru l'était.

« Vice-président-sama, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Yuzuru recouvra très vite ses esprits. Il accourut aux côtés de Keito, prêt à subvenir au moindre de ses besoins.

« Se pourrait-il que vous soyez souffrant ? »

La bouche de Keito semblait scellée. Le chaos régnait dans son esprit. Il serait suspect de dire à Yuzuru « ce n'est rien » alors qu'il venait de faire l'action la moins Keitoesque de l'histoire. Mais il serait aussi inhabituel de sa part de se servir de Yuzuru comme confident. D'autant plus pour des problèmes... Sentimentaux.

Il devait dire quelque chose.

Keito puisa dans ses réserves d'énergie et chassa toute pensée inutile.

« Eichi a-t-il agi bizarrement dernièrement ? »

Keito jugeait que c'était un bon compromis entre essayer de comprendre la situation et agir comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Yuzuru fit un pas en arrière, surpris. Une ombre passa sur son visage alors qu'il se plongeait dans sa réflexion.

Il redressa la tête, l'air éclairé, mais ça ne dura qu'un instant. Son sourire ne trahissant rien d'autre que de la politesse reprit place sur ses lèvres.

Louche.

« Il ne me semble pas, Vice-président-sama. »

Le ton parfaitement contrôlé et ordinaire de Yuzuru était définitivement suspect.

Keito ignorait si Yuzuru pouvait apprendre quoi que ce soit de Wataru, mais une leçon expliquant qu'un masque sans défaut pouvait échouer à dissimuler la vérité car aucune vérité n'est parfaite ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Le regard de Keito se fit aussi tranchant qu'un rasoir.

Yuzuru se contenta de le fixer, l'air inchangé.

Keito prit sa respiration.

« Je sais que ta loyauté envers Eichi est bien plus grande que celle que tu as envers moi. J'insiste néanmoins. Si n'importe quoi — un minuscule détail — a pu attirer ton attention, dis-le moi, s'il-te-plaît. La situation est trouble et si on la rend plus claire, Eichi en fera sûrement les bénéfices. »

Yuzuru détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Par Dieu, si lui aussi se mettait à agir de façon étrange, Keito allait vraiment finir par croire que cette journée était celle marquant leur chute à tous dans la folie.

Yuzuru prit une expression résignée.

« Il est en effet advenu quelque chose qui m'a surpris, venant du Président... Il y a il me semble deux semaines. »

« Tant que ça ? » pensa Keito pour ne pas interrompre Yuzuru. Cela concernait-il seulement sa déclaration ?

« Continue. »

« J'étais entré dans la salle du Conseil pour y faire du dépoussiérage... » Yuzuru dirigea son regard vers le plafond alors qu'il se remémorait la scène, « le Président paraissait fort concentré sur ce qu'il faisait sur l'ordinateur, ainsi j'ai veillé à ne pas le déranger... Quand je suis passé derrière lui pour nettoyer les fenêtres, mon œil s'est... Pardonnez-moi, je peine à parler tant mon acte fut indécent — malheureusement attardé sur l'écran... J'ai pu lire le nom des multiples onglets que le Président avait ouvert. Leur contenu était plus que singulier. »

Keito plissa des yeux.

« De quoi était-il question ? »

Yuzuru inspira.

« De choses qui me parurent bien surprenantes, étant donné qu'il s'agissait du Président. C'était des définitions de l'amour, provenant de cinq dictionnaires en ligne différents, ainsi que de blogs tenus par, si je ne m'abuse, des jeunes filles. Il y avait aussi des guides. Le premier était intitulé « quand faire sa déclaration à la personne que l'on aime ». Le second était... Le « guide de survie de l'homosexuel ignorant les penchants de son crush ». »

Pendant une seconde, Keito crut que Yuzuru se moquait de lui. Mais il réalisa que non, tout ceci était terriblement réel.

Keito espérait que son choc n'était pas trop apparent.

« Je suis incapable de déterminer ce qui fut le plus surprenant, » continua Yuzuru, « le sujet de ces sites ou bien que le Président, capable de percevoir la présence de quiconque, même caché derrière un buisson épais, ne m'ait remarqué qu'au dernier moment et ait fermé l'écran de l'ordinateur avec une telle violence que j'ai craint qu'il se brisât. »

Keito pensait qu'en obtenant des informations, il comprendrait mieux Eichi. Pour le moment, il ne se sentait que basculer de plus en plus dans la folie.

Keito soutint sa tête avec le dos de sa main.

« Merci, Fushimi. »

Keito avait presque balbutié.

Yuzuru s'inclina devant lui.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir su me montrer utile. »

« Pourtant, tu as bien failli ne rien me dire », siffla intérieurement Keito en arrangeant correctement une pile de papiers complétés.

Keito désigna de la main les formulaires dont il s'était occupé.

« J'ai fini cette partie. Je te confie le reste, Fushimi. »

Yuzuru adopta une posture digne d'un soldat.

« Très bien. »

Ses traits s'adoucirent.

« Oh, et votre thé ? »

Keito lui laissa la place sur le siège et se dirigea vers la porte.

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

***

Deux semaines.

Voilà au minimum deux semaines qu'Eichi pensait à l'amour et peut-être même à se déclarer à Keito.

Keito avait passé des journées entières à ses côtés pendant ces deux semaines. Il n'avait rien remarqué. Alors que comprendre Eichi mieux que quiconque en tout temps faisait partie de ses responsabilités.

Qu'avait pensé Eichi pendant cette période ? Quand il regardait Keito, était-il mal à l'aise ? A-t-il eu peur qu'il puisse remarquer ses sentiments ? A-t-il eu pour Keito les pensées qu'un amoureux a pour celui qu'il ai—

Keito manqua de trébucher dans l'escalier et s'agrippa à la rambarde.

Ce qu'avait dit Eichi lui revint en mémoire.

_« Je ne pouvais écarter directement la possibilité que tu sois, par exemple, hétérosexuel.»_

_Sexue—_

Non, non, non ! Le cerveau de Keito n'était pas celui d'un adolescent n'ayant que des obscénités à l'esprit ! Qu'était-ce donc que cette vision qui s'était imposée à lui pendant un centième de seconde ? Eichi ne penserait jamais à—

Là n'était pas la question.

Keito cacha de sa main le bas de son visage bouillant.

Était-ce si improbable qu'Eichi songe à—

Keito descendit les escaliers presque en courant. Eusse-t-il resté immobile au milieu des marches, il aurait fini par glisser.

Des frissons traversaient les membres de Keito. Il refusait de l'admettre, mais ils n'étaient pas entièrement désagréables.

Keito s'infligera une punition une fois rentré chez lui. Il n'était pas tolérable qu'il dérange sa liste de priorités comme il le faisait.

Le plus important était de retrouver Eichi, pas de s'improviser médium.

Keito ouvrit la porte menant à la cour de l'Académie. Il était prêt à décortiquer chaque millimètre carré de paysage à la recherche d'indices pouvant le mener à Eichi.

Keito fit un pas à l'extérieur. Du coin de l’œil, il distingua une masse bleu argenté.

Il s'en éloigna immédiatement.

« Toi— »

Hibiki Wataru prenait appui sur le mur du bâtiment. Les bras croisés, les yeux clos, sa position nonchalante n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre malgré la venue de Keito.

Un sourire satisfait ornait les lèvres de l'hurluberlu.

Keito eut un geste brusque, mais se retint à mi-chemin.

Il avait eu une vision de lui-même, tenant Wataru par le col jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe ou lui donne des réponses. Cependant, Keito n'avait pas l'intention de s'adonner à des actes aussi barbares.

« Où est Eichi ? »

Sa voix était aussi dure que l'acier.

Le corps de Wataru faisait des à-coups alors qu'il riait de façon contenue.

« Aaaah, mon éternel rival ! Tu n'as jamais rayonné de par ta politesse exemplaire, mais que tu en viennes à oublier les bases ! Nous ne nous sommes pas vus de la journée ! »

Wataru mit une main sur son cœur et tendit l'autre vers le ciel. Une rose y apparu.

« Bonjour ! Oui, c'est moi, ton Hibiki Wataru ! »

Eussent les paroles de Keito été liquides, elles seraient corrosives.

« Tu ne m'as peut-être pas vu, mais ne croit pas que ton évasion avec Eichi en montgolfière m'a échappée. »

« Amazing ! Tu nous as donc vu ! » 

Trois autres roses jaillirent des les mains de Wataru, dans un nuage de fumée et de confettis.

« J'aurais souffert une grande humiliation si une personne moins exceptionnelle que toi avait percé le secret de ce tour d'évasion. Cet Hibiki Wataru espère avoir pu te divertir malgré tou— »

« Où. Est. Eichi. »

Keito était sur le point de commettre un meurtre autant qu'il l'était de s'évanouir pour cause de stress.

Wataru mit ses mains sur ses cuisses. Son visage avait perdu sa joie.

« Allons, allons, Hasumi Keito-kun, tu penses bien que s'il était la volonté de Sa Majesté l'Empereur d'être avec toi en ce moment, ce serait le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Wataru adressait régulièrement des piques à Keito, mais elles le touchaient rarement en plein cœur.

Eichi n'avait donc pas envie de le voir à ce point, et il allait devoir passer sa soirée à prétendre que ce n'était pas grave, alors que _Wataru_ savait où il était ?

Keito était trop irrité et blessé pour sentir le regard sombre que Wataru posait sur lui.

« Que c'est décevant, Keito-kun. Ton âme a été animée par le désir de retrouver Eichi, mais as-tu seulement réfléchi à— »

« J'ai passé mon après-midi à me poser des questions, alors— »

« Et pourtant, » Wataru haussa le ton, « tu ne t'es pas demandé une seule seconde ce que tu ferais une fois face à Eichi ! »

Wataru toisait Keito de toute sa hauteur.

« Je me trompe ? »

L'expression de Keito, emprunte de choc se changeant peu à peu en dépit, répondit à sa place.

Keito porta sa main à son visage.

Wataru avait... Raison.

Pourquoi avait-il voulu revoir Eichi ? Qu'aurait-il fait s'il y était parvenu, et n'avait rien pu dire une fois face à lui ?

Eichi voulait une réponse, mais Keito savait qu'il aurait été incapable de lui en donner une.

Alors...

Les traits de Keito se détendirent alors qu'il comprit.

L'air imposant de Wataru fut remplacé par un sourire.

Keito... Voulait parler à Eichi car il voulait comprendre. Il voulait savoir ce qui l'avait amené à se déclarer, non, à penser sérieusement à l'amour. Sans ça, il n'arriverait jamais à réfléchir à ses propres sentiments.

Wataru sortit un bâton de magicien de sa manche. Il l'utilisa pour faire un petit coup sur son poing. Du bout des doigts, il en tira une guirlande.

« Amazing ! Aujourd'hui encore, le chemin menant un homme à _l'amour_ s'est éclairé ! »

Keito haussa un sourcil.

« Il n'est pourtant pas question de _mon_ chemin vers l'amour. »

Wataru exécuta un tour sur lui-même, balançant sa guirlande dans le vent.

« Mon éternel rival, c'est là où tu te trompes ! Le génie, que dis-je ! la divinité suprême qu'est l'Amour est un brasier ardent qui se répand dans le cœur des hommes, pour peu qu'ils interagissent entre eux ! Les idoles sont des êtres d'amour ! Que l'homme s'occupant du fonctionnement de cette école d'idoles n'en sache rien, est malheureux. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Keito n'avait pas très envie de savoir, mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Wataru claqua des doigts et les roses dispersées autour de lui disparurent.

« Derrière les actions d'Eichi se trouve un mystère que tu veux résoudre, or ! Tu ne peux pas voir Eichi ! Comment vas-tu procéder, Keito-kun ? »

Keito n'avait pas besoin de se plonger dans une longue réflexion pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

Il se tuerait plutôt que le dire devant Wataru, cependant.

Dans sa manche, Wataru prit une poignée de confettis qu'il envoya virevolter autour de Keito.

« C'est ton jour de chance, Hasumi Keito-kun ! Amazing ! Festoyons jusqu'à ce que l'envie de faire la fête nous quitte ! C'est-à-dire, jamais ! Mais avant ça, moi, ton Hibiki Wataru, vais te confier une pièce du puzzle que tu veux tant reconstituer ! »

Keito dirigea son regard vers Wataru, loin d'être impressionné.

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a une chose qui t'aidera à comprendre les actes d'Eichi, et je vais te la ré-vé-ler ! »

Keito écarquilla les yeux un instant, puis ils s'assombrirent.

Il le savait, Wataru détenait des informations.

« Dis-le moi. »

Le ton de Keito indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre, bien que Wataru avait déjà manifesté sa volonté de tout lui avouer.

Wataru hocha la tête et fit une pirouette, s'entourant d'un tourbillon de confettis.

Il avança lentement de quelques pas, s'éloignant de Keito à qui il montrait son dos.

« Il y a bientôt un mois, j'ai... Dit à Eichi que je l'aimais. »

***

Keito ressentit le besoin de se laver les oreilles.

« Quoi. »

Impossible pour Keito de voir le visage de Wataru. Les mains de ce dernier se déplaçaient dans le vide sans qu'une rose ou une colombe en sortent.

« J'ai déclaré ma flamme à Eichi, si cette formulation te convient mieux. »

Le cerveau de Keito avait été vidé de toutes ses inquiétudes, remplacées par un seul mot, clignotant en rouge et jaune sur fond blanc : « IMPOSSIBLE ».

« J'ignore si elle fait partie d'un de tes tours, mais cette plaisanterie est médiocre. »

Wataru ne répondit rien.

Keito vit que ses épaules commençaient à trembler.

Toutes sortes de choses impossibles étaient arrivées ce jour.

Et si Wataru... Ne plaisantait pas ?

Keito fut saisi d'émotion. Ses yeux prenaient la taille d'une soucoupe, comme s'ils essayaient d'absorber au maximum _l'horreur_ de la situation. Ainsi, il lui trouverait peut-être un sens.

La main de Keito saisit l'épaule de Wataru avant qu'il ne le réalise.

« Hibiki, je— »

Keito s'interrompit en apercevant le visage radieux de Wataru, où brillait une once de fierté.

Keito baissa les yeux. Wataru tenait dans la main un chapeau haut-de-forme, sortit de Dieu-sait-où.

Wataru porta son bâton de magicien au chapeau.

« Un... deux... trois ! »

Quatre colombes sortirent du chapeau. Keito se détacha de Wataru alors que ce dernier s'exclamait « Amazing ! ».

Keito regardait, sonné, alors que Wataru invitait les colombes à se poser sur son bras. Il s'appuya ensuite contre le mur, l'air étonnement mélancolique.

« Et oui, Keito-kun. C'est la seule, et unique vérité. »

Wataru avait à de nombreuses reprises manqué de rendre Keito muet, de par ses actions et ses discours flamboyants. Mais c'était la première fois que Keito était totalement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit en sa présence.

Keito se posait un milliard de questions et ignorait par laquelle commencer, alors il débuta avec une affirmation :

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru. »

Si l'esprit de Keito contenait une boussole, l'aiguille pointant le nord ne saurait plus où donner de la tête.

« Amazing ! » Wataru fit un grand geste et ses colombes prirent leur envol, « ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Mon éternel rival, jamais tu ne t'étais adressé à moi ainsi... »

Wataru souriait, mais son sourire ressemblait à un gribouillage d'enfant.

« Enfin ! Je suppose qu'aucun de nous n'agit normalement, ces derniers temps. »

Keito leva la tête dans sa direction.

« Mais oui Hibiki, tu— »

Hibiki Wataru, un des cinq hurluberlus. Un fou qui va de ville en ville. Sa raison d'exister est de divertir leurs habitants. Sa vie est un voyage perpétuel.

Même Cupidon n'aurait pas réussi à le rendre si attaché à une personne qu'il lui déclarerait son amour, sa volonté d'avoir une relation exclusive avec elle.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Wataru rit.

« Hasumi Keito-kun, tu cherches déjà à découvrir la route menant deux personnes à l'amour. C'est une tache ardue. Penche-toi sur trois mystères à la fois, et tu te perdras ! »

« De quelles personnes parle-tu ? »

Wataru claqua des doigts et un lys apparut dans sa main.

« La première est Eichi et la seconde est toi, bien entendu. Bien que tu sembles peiner à le réaliser... »

Keito eut envie de répondre que non, c'était faux, mais... Wataru avait raison.

Keito s'assit sur les marches devant la porte du bâtiment et posa ses mains jointes sur ses genoux.

Que devait-il faire, maintenant ?

Il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après la déclaration de Wataru, mais ce n'était pas dans son intention de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Eichi l'avait rejeté et avait choisi Keito, qui n'était pas impliqué dans leur histoire auparavant. Ça devait être douloureux. 

Keito soupira.

« Hibiki. »

« Huuuuuum ? Qu'y a-t-il, mon éternel rival ? »

Keito évita son regard.

« Considère que nous sommes pour la seconde fois à cet entraînement où nous avons échangé nos costumes de scène et nous nous sommes entraidés pour nous dépasser... »

Wataru écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas prévu cette évolution de la discussion.

« Hibiki, que dois-je faire ? »

Son intonation était identique à lorsqu'il priait.

Wataru poussa presque une exclamation de surprise.

Cela attira l'oeil de Keito. Wataru reprit une expression normale avant qu'il ne puisse voir son choc. L'humidité de ses yeux contrastait avec le reste de son visage.

« Pour que tu me poses une telle question, je me le demande — des étincelles d'amour sont-elles nées entre nous ? »

Keito s'étouffa.

« Qu— »

« Au centre de l'univers, se trouve, _l'Amour_  ! Et l'univers est infini. Il y a autant d'amours différents que l'univers est grand. Mais ce que tu viens d'imaginer devait être fort divertissant ! En tant qu'être dévoué à amuser son prochain, je serais presque jaloux. »

« Je n'ai rien imaginé. »

La voix de Keito était ferme pour marquer l'impossibilité totale de ce qui était sous-entendu.

« Vraiment ? Voilà qui est dommage ! » Wataru laissa le lys tomber au sol, « ç'aurait pu capturer l'attention d'une audience des heures durant ! Mais— », le lys était mystérieusement revenu dans les mains de Wataru, « nous divaguons et le temps presse. Sa Majesté l'Empereur ne va pas attendre éternellement. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Tu dois donner une réponse à Eichi bientôt. Oui, non, qu'importe, tant que ce n'est pas peut-être ! Eichi a ton amitié et ta dévotion, tu l'aimes, mais... Pour ce qui est de la romance, as-tu quoi que ce soit à lui donner ? »

Keito se retint de pousser une exclamation inutile.

… Qu'avait-il à offrir à Eichi ?

Wataru se mit à rire.

« N'oublie pas, mon cher rival, que l'amour n'enflamme pas littéralement le cœur des hommes qui sont en contact les uns avec les autres. La flamme éclaire ce qui s'y trouvait déjà depuis loooongteeeemps ! Si tu doutes, c'est que tu as probablement déjà les réponses en toi ! Comme ce fut mon cas. »

Cela attira l'attention de Keito.

« Que veux-tu di— »

« Oh ! » Wataru fit tomber son chapeau, son bâton de magicien et sa fleur. « Le devoir m'appelle auprès de mes cadets du Club de théâtre ! Qu'il est déchirant de nous quitter alors que nous étions plus proches que jamais, Keito ! »

Tous les objets au sol disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

« Au revoir, mon éternel rival. Que les étoiles te bénissent pour la suite. »

Wataru commençait à s'éloigner quand Keito l'interpella.

« Hibiki ! »

Wataru se retourna, tout ouïe.

« Merci. »

Le visage de Wataru s'illumina. Keito vit que la joie n'était pas la seule émotion qui le faisait briller, cependant.

Sans rien ajouter, Wataru s'en alla.

***

Keito faisait de longs pas dans les jardins de l'école.

Le soleil disparaissait progressivement derrière les feuilles des arbres. Elles devenaient noires au contact de sa lumière.

Quand fut la dernière fois où Keito avait pu se promener sans but ainsi ?

Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir. Il ne savait même pas si c'était déjà arrivé.

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Il était encore abasourdi, suite à la révélation de Wataru. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils discutaient si intimement.

Le Keito de la veille n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir de l'empathie pour Wataru. L'envisager lui aurait donné la nausée.

Et pourtant, ce jour...

…

Keito n'avait pas de travail à faire. Il lui était inutile de chercher Eichi. Il n'avait eu ni le temps ni les moyens de réfléchir à sa réponse, à ses sentiments.

Keito leva le tête vers le ciel. Le soleil y étendait sa domination en le peignant de dégradés d'orange et de jaune. Les creux des nuages rouges pareils à des boules de coton étaient violets.

Un sentiment de paix envahit Keito.

Ce rouge était comme celui d' _Akatsuki_.

…

Il n'y avait pas d'entraînement de groupe ce soir.

Il était déjà allé au Club d'arc ce matin...

Un entraînement supplémentaire ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique.

Transpercer les cibles en plein centre atténuerait son stress.

***

Le jeune Tsukasa rangeait ses affaires lorsque Keito entra dans le local du Club.

Le soleil allait bientôt entièrement laisser place à la nuit. Keito ne pourrait pas s'entraîner longtemps. Quoique tirer sans se reposer sur son sens de la vue pourrait améliorer sa précision...

Keito se déplaçait en silence donc Tsukasa ne remarqua pas immédiatement sa présence.

« Hasumi-buchou ! »

Le Tsukasa dont le visage était très sérieux alors qu'il remettait ce qu'il lui appartenait dans son sac s'était soudain animé. Un vrai enfant.

« Bonsoir. Je ne savais pas que vous vous entraîniez si tard. »

« Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. »

Tsukasa leva la tête rapidement, mais dans un geste souple.

«  _I see!_ Il est vrai que le tir à l'arc peut difficilement être pratiqué lorsqu'il fait aussi sombre. Je sais que vous avez des lunettes, mais arriverez-vous à y voir quelque chose, Hasumi-buchou ? »

Keito était si épuisé que cela lui fit presque esquisser un sourire. Keito avait déjà repris Tsukasa quant à sa trop grande franchise, mais il semblait que son cadet ne changerait jamais. D'une certaine manière, ce soir, il trouvait ça rassurant.

« Le port de lunettes n'a rien à voir là dedans, Suou. »

« Huuum, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que vous voulez faire, mais je vais vous laisser, Hasumi-buchou. A moins que mon _assistance_ soit nécessaire ? »

Tsukasa avait un côté revêche, mais c'était un bon garçon.

« Non, il n'y en a pas le besoin. »

Tsukasa hocha la tête et tira sur la fermeture-éclair de son sac. Il se leva et le passa autour de son épaule.

« Dans ce cas, je me retire. Bonsoir. »

« Une seconde, Suou. »

Tsukasa avait déjà fait quelques pas à l'extérieur. Il avait l'air un peu surpris.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Hasumi-buchou ? »

Keito ne pouvait pas voir Eichi, mais... Il aurait plus de facilité à s'endormir cette nuit s'il savait qu'il allait bien, qu'il était en sécurité, qu'il avait mangé à satiété.

Tsukasa était assez proche d'Eichi.

Keito n'avait rien à perdre.

« As-tu vu Eichi aujourd'hui ? »

Tsukasa fut pris d'une toux violente.

« T-Tenshouin onii-sama ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Keito ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu frustré. Il n'aurait pas dû lui demander.

Mais il devait faire bonne figure devant son cadet, peu importe les circonstances.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Bonne soirée. »

« Bonne soirée... »

Tsukasa manqua de tomber dans les escaliers deux fois alors qu'ils n'étaient hauts que de quatre marches.

Keito sortit un arc du placard et soupira.

Bien que la possibilité était mince, il espérait qu'Eichi n'était pas porté disparu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.
> 
> Cette fanfiction aura un préquel qui expliquera certains mystères que vous avez pu trouver dans le chapitre.
> 
> Tout commentaire que vous pourriez laisser sera fortement apprécié !
> 
> Bonne continuation à vous.


	3. Adolescence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Je vous présente le troisième chapitre, centré sur Eichi. En réalité, il s'agit plutôt d'un chapitre 2.5, mais AO3 ne permet pas de préciser ce genre de choses.
> 
> Il y aura un autre chapitre centré sur Eichi, donc j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter !
> 
> Also, hello to any English-speaking person that might read this! It really makes me happy that people would take their time to read my story, even though it's written in a different language than their own. I hope you'll have a good time reading this and that your day will be beautiful. Please leave a comment if you can. I understand English fairly well, and any feedback is very appreciated! Thank you. I wish you a good read!

« Alors ? Comme cela s’est-il déroulé ? »

Eichi passa une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds malmenées par le vent derrière son oreille.

Il s’appuyait sur le bord de la nacelle. Wataru pouvait ne pas se le permettre. Il gardait son équilibre tout en s’ébattant comme bon lui semblait. Le corps d’Eichi n’avait pas ce luxe.

« Pendant un instant, j’ai presque craint qu’il ne me croirait pas. Il était dans un état de profonde surprise. Je me demande si c’est toujours le cas. »

Wataru rit.

« N’est-ce pas peu probable ? Keito-kun est de ceux se préoccupant des autres avant d’eux-mêmes. Je ne serais pas surpris s’il venait à notre poursuite~ ☆ »

« Fufu, comme toujours tu as raison, Wataru. Enfin, il n’y a que moi qu’il pense pourchasser en ce moment. Quand je pense à la tête qu’il ferait s’il apprenait que tu es avec moi… »

La conscience d’Eichi ne put s’empêcher de lui faire la remarque que, techniquement, _il_ était celui qui pourchassait Keito. _Il_ était à la recherche de son amour. Aussi, ce n'était sans doute pas approprié qu'il trouve divertissante l'expression choquée de Keito qu'il s'était imaginé.

Mais ne pouvait-il pas se réjouir un peu ? Que la première réaction de Keito soit du déni, suivi par de la surprise, était bien mieux que le pire scénario qu’Eichi avait prévu. C’est-à-dire, que Keito le rejette, dégoûté, en lui demandant de ne plus jamais l’approcher.

Le sourire d’Eichi se déforma quelque peu.

C’était horrible d'Eichi de penser que celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui, et qui avait été le premier à lui faire goûter vaguement à la « vie », pourrait agir ainsi.

Eichi dirigea son regard vers Wataru. Il remontait dans la nacelle la longue échelle de corde et de bois qui l’avait aidé à monter dans la montgolfière.

Dans un geste théâtral, Wataru fit voler par dessus sa tête la fin de l’échelle. Avec une agilité et une grâce qui n’avaient pu lui être offertes que par les dieux, il fit un pas sur le côté pour ne pas qu’elle lui tombe dessus.

« Oh, il sera enragé, sans l’ombre d’un doute ! Et il viendra à ma rencontre. Telle est notre destinée— notre _fate_. Il n’est pas mon éternel rival pour rien ! »

Le regard d’Eichi pointait vers le sol tressé de la nacelle.

« J’espère qu’il ne vous arrivera rien, à vous deux… »

Petit, Eichi avait toujours eu un certain mépris pour les personnages de séries télévisées qui se retrouvaient dans des situations absurdes à cause de l’amour. Elles lui semblaient si irréalistes— il aurait été tenté de les qualifier d’extraterrestre.

A présent qu’il aimait, et qu’il était aimé, il sympathisait beaucoup plus avec eux.

Wataru fit un saut et la nacelle tangua. Eichi s’accrocha à son bord par réflexe. Il espérait que la crainte qui avait dû traverser son visage n’avait pas été trop visible. 

« N’ayez crainte, Votre Majesté ! Jamais je ne lèverai la main sur le rival dont les étoiles m’ont fait cadeau. Et, s’il venait à m’attaquer— j’emploierais tous les moyens possibles pour l’éviter ! »

Eichi eut un sourire sincère. De ceux qui teintaient son visage d’une légère mélancolie, alors qu’il était reconnaissant d’être toujours en vie.

Wataru aimait ce sourire. Leur Empereur était constamment entouré d'une aura, d'un halo de charisme plaisant qui poussait les gens à tout faire pour garder sa faveur de leur côté. Mais, quand Eichi était véritablement heureux — il semblait que son bonheur émanait de lui sous la forme de petites particules de lumière.

Eichi devenait le soleil.

« Merci, Wataru. »

Si Eichi passait chaque seconde de sa vie à remercier Wataru, Keito, tous les anges qui embellissaient sa vie, cela lui permettrait-il de leur transmettre la reconnaissance infinie qu’il avait pour eux ?

Eichi les aimait et leurs disputes le peinaient. Savoir que malgré les circonstances actuelles, extrêmement propices à déclencher un conflit, Wataru souhait en éviter un… Cela le remplissait de joie.

Eichi liquéfierait sa gratitude s’il ne pouvait. Il en emplirait une piscine et ferait s’y baigner Wataru. Ou alors, il en ferait un coulis dont il enduirait son ami jusqu’à ce que tous ses pores en soient saturés.

Il était exceptionnel qu’Eichi désire de toute son âme empêcher un conflit. « Il n’a pas besoin de ce genre de distraction », était quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé dire, mais…

Il était donc vrai que les humains n’ont de cesse de changer.

S’il devait être honnête, il dirait que la perspective de faire face à Wataru après s’être déclaré à Keito l’avait rendu inquiet. Il n’avait pas été capable d’établir un bon plan d’action sur comment l’aborder. Le blesser était la dernière chose qu’il désirait, et pourtant, en ayant ces sentiments pour Keito, c’était ce qu’il avait fait.

Wataru avait dû prévoir qu’Eichi serait troublé. Mettant de côté ses émotions, il avait été celui à évoquer sa déclaration le premier.

Eichi n’avait-il pas de la chance ?

Il avait même le privilège de faire un tour de montgolfière grisant avec Wataru. Ce jour-là, le ciel était d’un bleu limpide. Les nuages blancs s’y tenaient avec timidité. L’Académie, le monde d’Eichi, avait considérablement diminué de taille quand il la regardait depuis cette hauteur. Il pouvait faire disparaître derrière sa main des bâtiments qui l’épuisaient lorsqu’il devait les traverser à pieds. Il avait aussi une vue panoramique sur les environs de l’école.

C’était dans ces moments-là qu’Eichi prenait le plus conscience de la grandeur du monde qu’il lui restait à découvrir.

Tandis qu’il observait le paysage, Wataru se consacrait au contrôle de la montgolfière. Il comptait atterrir dans l’Académie, ou du moins y déposer Eichi. Lors d’un vol aussi court, orienter parfaitement la montgolfière était primordial. Durant un long voyage, dévier quelque peu n’était pas un problème, mais… Dans leur cas, une erreur et Eichi et Wataru pourraient se retrouver à voler au dessus d’une des villes alentours.

Les demi-tours étaient des manœuvres gênantes. Wataru traquait la moindre variation de direction ou de vitesse du vent en fredonnant _Owaranai Symphonia_. Eichi pouvait savoir qu’il était satisfaisait de son insertion dans un nouveau courant d’air car il ne manquait jamais de s’exclamer « Amazing ! » à lui-même lorsque ça arrivait.

« Votre Majesté, » Wataru diminuait l’intensité de la flamme maintenant la montgolfière en l’air, « notre point d’arrivée n’a pas changé ? »

Eichi hocha la tête.

« Oui, Wataru. Cap sur la _garden terrace_. »

***

« Votre Altesse… »

Wataru tendit sa main à Eichi. Ce dernier y fit glisser la sienne. Avec grâce, il profita de cet appui pour franchir l’espace entre la nacelle et le sol. Si des élèves les avaient surpris, ils auraient pensé qu’il s’agissait d’un prince aidé par son portier à sortir d’un carrosse.

La montgolfière n’était maintenue au sol que superficiellement. Wataru avait-il seulement le droit d’atterrir ici ? Ils étaient sur une pelouse à la surface restreinte. Elle n’avait certainement pas été conçue pour servir de piste d’atterrissage aux machines volantes des élèves.

Wataru devait repartir au plus vite. La montgolfière risquait d’indiquer à Keito leur position.

Wataru s’inclina devant Eichi.

« Votre Majesté, merci d’avoir eu recours aux services de cet Hibiki Wataru aujourd’hui. » Wataru remontait les sacs de sable dans la nacelle, « je dois vous laisser, mais, haut les cœurs ! Il ne s’agit que d’un _au revoir_ ! »

Une pluie de confettis dorés tomba sur Eichi.

La nacelle décollait. Il n’avait plus le temps d’hésiter.

« Wataru. »

Ce dernier n’avait pas quitté Eichi du regard, exécutant toutes sortes de tours pour le distraire jusqu’à ce qu’il s’envole par-delà son champ de vision. Le ton ferme de la voix d’Eichi le prit au dépourvu.

Eichi fit un grand pas en avant et saisit avec force le poignet de Wataru qui s’élevait dans les airs.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« C’est moi qui te remercie, Wataru. Pour tout. »

Wataru le dévisageait, confus, alors que la distance entre eux augmentait.

« Eich—»

Eichi avait beau s’obstiner à rester fermement accroché à Wataru, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre l’envol de la montgolfière. Sa main glissa avec force sur celle de Wataru, la rendant rouge par endroit, jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui échappe complètement.

Eichi ne quitta pas Wataru du regard une seule seconde. Il continua de fixer la montgolfière jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse au loin.

Eichi espérait avoir réussi à transmettre à Wataru toute la force de ses sentiments.

***

La _garden terrace_ contenait une zone qui était presque réservée au Club de thé. Les autres élèves, sachant qu’il s’y réunissait souvent, évitaient d’occuper leur place.

Initialement, Eichi crut que personne n’était installé à leur banquette. En s’en approchant, des voix familières parvinrent à ses oreilles. Des voix appartenant à des individus qu’il appréciait particulièrement.

Eichi pouvait voir une touffe de cheveux pourpre, ainsi qu’une tête châtaine, dépasser du dos de la banquette.

« Fufu. » Eichi était heureux de les voir tenir une conversation animée.

Il avait l’intention de les saluer.

Eichi contourna la banquette, et—

Anzu était dos-à-dos avec Mao. On eut cru qu’elle ne remarquait pas qu’un garçon se tenait contre elle. Ses yeux fixaient ses mains, affairées, alors qu’elle cousait ce qui semblait être un costume pour un concert à venir.

Entre les jambes écartées de Mao se trouvait Ritsu, qui se tenait sur ses bras pour lui faire des suçons dans le cou.

Les yeux de Mao étaient clos et sa bouche émettait de temps à autre des « Ritsu— » étouffés alors que ce dernier devait stimuler une zone particulièrement sensible.

Voir deux amis d’enfance s’adonner à des actes aussi sexuels était la dernière chose à laquelle Eichi souhaitait assister présentement.

« Ah, Ecchan. »

Eichi s’apprêtait à partir lorsque Ritsu interrompit son marquage de Mao pour lui indiquer qu’il avait remarqué sa présence.

Anzu détourna son attention de son ouvrage et son regard se dirigea vers d’Eichi.

Mao sursauta.

« P-Président ! »

Il essaya maladroitement de s’éloigner de Ritsu pour qu'ils soient dans une position moins intime. En réaction, Ritsu passa ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête contre son torse.

Jamais les sourires hypocrites d’Eichi ne lui étaient plus utiles que dans ces instants-là.

« Bonjour, Anzu-chan, Ritsu-kun, Mao. »

« B-Bonjour Président. »

Mao ne faisait plus de mouvements pour se détacher de Ritsu, mais il était rouge comme une pivoine.

Anzu mit la pièce de tissu sur laquelle elle travaillait de côté. Elle se leva et fit une courbette à Eichi en guise de bonjour.

Peu à l’école pouvaient prétendre l’égaler en matière de politesse.

Ritsu enfouit sa tête dans les pectoraux de Mao. Cela évoqua à Eichi l’image d’un chat se frottant contre un arbre.

Anzu s’était rassise. Elle impressionnait Eichi de par sa capacité à ne pas broncher alors que Mao et Ritsu la poussaient régulièrement.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Ecchan ? »

Comme toujours, la voix de Ritsu laissait croire qu’il était sur le point de s’endormir, ou qu’il venait tout juste de se lever.

Eichi prit place sur une chaise faisant face à la banquette.

« Je suis venu chercher distraction et, si je puis dire, refuge. »

« Oh. »

Ritsu cessa de faire tourner sa tête contre Mao. Il regarda Eichi dans les yeux.

« Toi aussi tu es avec ton ami d’enfance maintenant ? »

Eichi ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un rire amer. La perspicacité coulait vraiment dans les veines des Sakuma.

« Pas encore. Mais j’espère être en bonne voie pour l’être. »

« Hmm, » Ritsu leva son poing à moitié, « bon courage, Ecchan. »

« Attendez, » Mao n’arrêtait pas de jeter des regards d’Eichi à Ritsu, « de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

« Ecchan a déclaré son amour à son ami d’enfance, » lâcha Ritsu en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Mao se statufia.

Anzu arrêta de coudre.

« Heeeeeeeein ?! »

Eichi rit, un peu nerveux.

« Mao, tu vas perturber le goûter des autres élèves. »

« Pardon— je veux dire, Président, c’est… » Mao semblait ne toujours pas savoir s’il avait le droit de demander à Eichi des informations sur sa vie privée, « c’est vrai ? »

« Ritsu-kun dit la vérité, Mao. »

Tout signe de surprise disparut du visage de Mao. A présent, il avait l’air soucieux.

« Et le Vice-Président… » Mao se mordit légèrement la lèvre, « vous allez bien ? »

Eichi trouvait amusante l’adorable nature attentionnée de son cadet.

« A vrai dire… » Eichi joignit ses mains sur ses genoux, « je suis parti avant que Keito puisse me répondre. Je suis le seul responsable de tout doute ou inquiétude que je peux ressentir en ce moment. »

Mao recula dans la banquette. Il semblait toujours préoccupé.

« Vous voulez faire quelque chose, Président ? »

Mao était vraiment mignon. D’une certaine façon, il s’inquiétait pour lui, comme Keito—

Là n’était pas le moment de penser à ça.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Mao. Etre là avec vous me suffit. »

Mao ne paraissait pas convaincu, mais il n’ajouta rien d’autre.

Eichi se tourna vers Anzu, qui ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle semblait triste, inquiète, mais aussi… Compréhensive.

Elle n’avait absolument pas montré autant de surprise que Mao. Eichi était intrigué. Anzu était proche de tous les élèves d’une manière unique. Il ne pouvait pas déterminer avec exactitude la quantité de savoir qu’elle détenait sur chacun d’eux. Il ignorait aussi à quel point elle pouvait comprendre ce qu’ils pensaient.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Anzu-chan ? »

Les joues d’Anzu rosirent et elle se détourna de lui.

« Anzu s’entraîne pour devenir meilleure en couture », répondit Mao en même temps qu’il passait avec douceur ses mains dans les cheveux de Ritsu, qui somnolait contre lui.

« Ce n’était pas l’information que je voulais avoir, » pensa Eichi, mais il prétendit le contraire.

« Oh ? Elle ne prépare donc pas de costumes ? »

« Non, » continua Mao tandis qu’Anzu secouait la tête, « elle coud plusieurs pièces de tissus entre elles pour améliorer sa technique. »

« Je vois, » Eichi écarquilla les yeux, « mais dans ce cas, ne serait-il pas mieux qu’elle s’entraîne auprès de Kiryu-kun ou au Club d’artisanat, plutôt qu’au milieu de la _garden terrace_ où personne ne peut la guider ? »

« Hum, » Mao avait l’air embarrassé, « à ce sujet… »

« Anzu est là pour que je puisse prendre son sang si elle se pique avec l’aiguille, » intervint Ritsu, surprenant ses amis en sortant de sa torpeur.

Eichi se figea quelque peu. Voilà qui était cocasse.

« R-Ritsu, tu n’es pas obligé de le dire, c’est assez gênant… »

« Maa-kun. C’est moi qui boit son sang, donc je suis le seul qui pourrait ressentir de la gêne à ce sujet, non ? Et ça ne me gêne pas, » Ritsu se tourna pour être sur le dos. Il souriait à Mao comme un chat satisfait après avoir mangé la plus luxueuse des pâtées, « donc il n’y a pas de problème, fufun~ Je suis l’infirmier d’Anzu~ Laisse-moi te désinfecter~ »

Mao ne semblait pas amusé.

« Elle ne s’est pas piquée, alors n’essaie pas de lécher son doigt ! »

La douce et calme Anzu avait l’air de venir d’un autre monde, étranger à tout ce chahut. Eichi avait presque de la peine pour elle et sa couture, sans cesse interrompue.

« Je suppose qu’Anzu-chan consente à ce que tu lui prennes du sang, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? »

Ritsu prit une moue grincheuse.

« Eh ? Qu’est-ce que tu sous-entends, Ecchan ? Je ne force pas Anzu~ Elle me donne son sang avec bonheur. La productrice n’a pas envie qu’une de ses idoles meure de soif. »

Anzu hocha la tête. Anzu avait un côté extrême quand il s’agissait de son travail. Eichi n’était pas surpris qu’elle accède sans condition à aux caprices des élèves. Cette caractéristique d’Anzu lui avait même déjà été utile.

« Quand même Ritsu, le Président a raison. Ça doit lui poser problème de ne pas pouvoir coudre dans un endroit fait pour ça. »

« Maa-kun, » Ritsu se redressa un peu plus contre lui et se retourna pour lui faire face, « ça suffit~ Admets juste que tu es jaloux qu’Anzu me laisse sucer son sang et pas toi. »

Le visage de Mao s’empourpra.

« Mais non, qu’est-ce que tu racontes—»

Les doigts d’Anzu s’immobilisèrent. Elle déposa soigneusement ses morceaux de tissu sur la banquette et se leva. Tournée vers Mao, elle lui tendit sa main, l’index un peu plus relevé que les autres doigts.

Mao commença à balbutier.

« Anzu, qu’est-ce que tu… »

Ritsu se leva de façon à cacher le visage de Mao.

« C’est vrai, Anzu ! Tu ne me proposes jamais aussi spontanément du sang… Donne, donne~ »

Mao poussa les mains de Ritsu qui s’apprêtaient à saisir celles d’Anzu.

« Tu n’as pas fini, Ritsu ? » L’air réprimandant de Mao disparut lorsqu’il croisa les yeux d’Anzu à nouveau, « je, je suis désolé Anzu mais… »

« Fufu. »

Ritsu et Mao dévisagèrent Eichi.

« Eh ? » Eichi était surpris d’être fusillé du regard aussi soudainement, « je n’ai rien fait, ce n’est pas moi qui ait ri ? »

Ritsu le fixa plus méchamment tandis que Mao semblait confus. 

« Mais alors… »

Mao regarda Anzu. Elle était en train d’essayer d’étouffer son rire derrière sa main. Ses joues étaient tintées de rose par l’amusement.

Le cœur de Mao s’arrêta brièvement de battre.

« Fufu, » cette fois, c’était bien Eichi qui riait, « la situation a pris un tour inattendu. »

Ritsu fixait Anzu avec le regard des petits animaux qui découvrent le monde et qui s’excitent de tout ce qu’ils voient, étonnés et curieux.

Anzu décala sa main légèrement couverte par son cardigan rose de son visage, toujours souriante.

« Je plaisantais. »

Mao cessa de bouger. Il rougit encore plus en comprenant qu’ _il_ avait interprété de travers les intentions d’Anzu.

« Anzu~ Tu caches vraiment un côté diabolique en toi, fufun~ »

Ritsu souriait en grand.

« Comment comptes-tu te repentir, pour les faux espoirs que tu nous as donné ? »

« Je n’ai rien espéré du tout », nia fermement Mao.

Anzu regardait Ritsu, qui était bien en dessous d’elle, lui couché devant elle.

« ... Je le ferai en aidant _Knights_ lors de votre prochain concert, pour qu’il n’y ait aucun problème. »

« Mais, Anzu, si je ne bois pas ton sang, je n’aurai pas la force de participer… »

Anzu se mordit la lèvre.

« Vous n’avez pas de concerts prévus pour le moment, donc ça devrait aller.. ? »

« Ritsu, » interrompit Mao d’une voix ferme, « tu troubles trop Anzu. Tu veux du sang tant que ça ? »

Il défit quelques boutons de sa chemise déjà en partie défaite et tira dessus pour révéler la peau qui était en dessous.

« Viens. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Maa-kun~ Ton sang est très bon mais celui de Anzu aussi. C’est important de faire varier les goûts de temps en temps. »

Eichi eut envie de proposer à Ritsu de boire quelques gouttes de son sang aussi, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il refoula vite cette idée. Il n’était pas sûr que son sang soit le plus sain à boire.

« Si le sang t’es si indispensable que ça, » Mao ne démordait pas, « tu n’as pas le luxe de faire le gourmet. »

Mao tira encore plus sur sa chemise.

« Aller. »

Mao prit Ritsu par les épaules et le fit se basculer un peu, de sorte qu’ils ne soient pas trop en vue d’Eichi et Anzu.

« Huum, Maa-kun, » Ritsu faisait une pause entre chaque mot pour déposer des baisers le long de la joue, du cou, du torse de Mao, « tu avais juste envie que je continue, pas vrai ? »

Mao eut un sourire confiant. Ritsu sentit des papillons exploser dans son ventre.

« Qu’est-ce que ça changerait ? Bois et arrête de te plaindre. »

Mao passa sa main dans les cheveux de Ritsu qui se contenta de répondre « hum, hum » avant de se mettre à la tâche.

Eichi n’avait pas cessé de sourire, mais celui-ci avait perdu toute sa sincérité.

Il fixait Anzu de toutes ses forces. Ça ne la gênait pas que des garçons fassent… Cela ne s’appelait-il pas des « préliminaires » ? juste à côté d’elle ?

Mao semblait… Déterminé à sauver Anzu de l’anémie et à mettre fin aux complaintes de Ritsu.

« Hum, » Eichi entendit un bruit étrangement similaire à celui qu’une langue ferait en glissant sur de la peau, « je suis content que ça te plaise, Maa-kun... » Encore un, « vu que tu n’aimes pas les morsures, si tu n’avais pas aimé ça non plus, je n’aurais jamais pu te prendre de sang… »

« Ou—i, Ritsu, continue », les respirations de Mao manquaient de régularité, « prends ton sang rapidement… »

Ritsu eut un petit rire.

« J’y travaille, j’y travaille~ »

Eichi souriait tellement fort qu’il sentait les muscles de ses joues s’affaiblir. Il allait imploser s’il restait ici. Il devait faire quelque chose.

« Anzu-chan, » réussit à dire Eichi, « pourrais-tu venir t’asseoir sur mes genoux ? Je me sens un peu seul. »

Anzu le dévisagea. Elle était visiblement surprise. Euchi pouvait la voir lister mentalement le « pour » et le « contre » qu’impliquaient sa proposition.

Un bruit d’aspiration, « Ecchan, n’en profite pas pour prendre avantage Anzu, hum ? »

Eichi fit la moue.

« Tu t’isoles avec ton ami d’enfance et ensuite tu me fais des réclamations, Ritsu-kun ? C’est cruel. »

Mao prit une grande inspiration, « ne vous inquiétez pas Président, ça devrait être bientôt— fini. »

Non. La situation devait changer _immédiatement_.

Anzu se mit debout.

« Anzu-chan ! Viens me délivrer, je te prie… »

Anzu se plaça devant Eichi. Il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux.

Eichi était bouche-bée.

La timide Anzu avait dû juger que cela était plus approprié que de s’asseoir sur ses genoux, mais ça restait un mouvement osé, venant d’elle. Elle faisait ça, pour lui.

Cela faisait des années que Keito avait arrêté de lui caresser la tête. La dernière fois, il l'avait fait lorsqu’Eichi était couché dans son lit d’hôpital. Il l'avait fait les larmes aux yeux, craignant qu’Eichi décède.

Cela faisait des années qu’une main aussi chaude n’avait pas fait des ronds dans ses cheveux.

Eichi sentit l’émotion l’envahir des pieds à la tête.

Non, il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant—

Anzu sembla comprendre le trouble d’Eichi. Elle arrêta de lui caresser la tête et prit ses deux mains, aussi fort qu’elle le pouvait, dans les siennes.

Pour être à la bonne hauteur, elle s’était agenouillée devant Eichi. Elle n’avait jamais été grande, mais ainsi… Eichi prenait pleinement conscience d’à quel point son corps était petit et frêle.

Malgré tout, elle le fixait, déterminée, avec ses yeux humides, émus. Eichi se reconnaissait dans cette fragilité, dans ce regard.

Il ne pourrait cependant jamais partager cette compassion sans borne qu’elle avait pour chacun.

Mais c’était précisément son incapacité à ressentir autant d’empathie qui rendait si précieuse chaque démonstration qu’on lui en faisait.

Les élans de gentillesse et de compassion qu’Anzu… Wataru, Tori, Yuzuru, tous ses amis, lui adressaient, étaient son élixir de jouvence.

Keito l’avait toujours compris. Même lorsque l’âme d’Eichi n’était qu’un grand vide sombre, il n’avait jamais cessé de le comprendre, d’être à ses côtés.

Eichi l’aimait tellement…

Ces sentiments lui étaient plus chers que l’air qu’il respirait. Grâce à eux, il vivait.

Anzu cligna des yeux, sentant les poings d’Eichi se serrer dans ses mains. Elle le regarda.

La parfaite conviction qu’elle vit dans ses yeux fit naître un sourire sur son visage.

Eichi aimait vraiment cette femme.

« Merci, Anzu-chan. Ça va mieux, maintenant. »

Anzu sourit encore plus. Son éclat n’avait rien à envier à celui des idoles qu’elle produisait.

Elle se redressa et se détacha des mains d’Eichi. Elle y laissa quelque chose.

C’était doux et soyeux. Eichi baissa les yeux.

Il y avait un mouchoir en tissu sur ses mains.

Eichi le prit délicatement, avec le même soin que s’il manipulait un œuf sur le point d’éclore et qu’il n’avait pas envie de déranger le bébé à l’intérieur.

« Il est très beau… » Eichi avait immédiatement compris qu’il était d’excellente qualité. « Que suis-je supposé en faire ? »

Anzu le regarda avec sérieux.

« Il est propre. Tu peux le garder autant que tu en as envie. »

Mais, Eichi avait déjà plusieurs mouchoirs, dont ceux que lui avait offert Hajime du Club de thé…

Ah.

Ce mouchoir était pour Anzu une façon de lui dire, « je suis avec toi, tu peux compter sur moi », n’est-ce pas ?

Eichi lui sourit.

« Merci, Anzu-chan. J’en prendrai grand soin. »

Anzu acquiesça de la tête.

Eichi ne regrettait pas d’être venu. Néanmoins, et cela le peinait, il ne pourrait pas rester à cet endroit éternellement… Il devait réfléchir au prochain lieu où il se rendrait.

Une voix aigue traversa la _garden terrace_.

« Onee-chan ! Eichi onii-chan ! »

Eichi releva immédiatement la tête.

C’était la voix de son adorable cadet !

Ritsu, qui avait échangé de place avec Mao et était à présent celui à qui étaient faits des suçons, s’immobilisa. Il se dégagea de sous Mao pour se mettre dans une position moins suggestive.

Cela attira l’attention d’Eichi. Il les observa du coin de l’œil.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Ritsu ? » Mao était interloqué.

« Haa-kun arrive, » murmura Ritsu suffisamment fort pour qu’Eichi l’entende.

Cette explication ne semblait pas répondre aux interrogations de Mao. Eichi partageait ce sentiment.

« C’est vrai, Ritsu-kun, qu’est-ce que cela implique ? Ah, Hajime-kun ! »

Eichi ignora la moue de Ritsu et fit un signe de la main à son cadet.

Hajime arriva, tout essoufflé.

« Bonjour, tout le monde… J’avais peur qu’il soit trop tard et qu’il n’y ait personne… Je suis content de vous voir. »

Eichi jeta un regard au ciel. L’heure était véritablement avancée. Le soleil n’allait pas tarder à commencer à se coucher.

« Détends-toi, Haa-kun, » intervint Ritsu, désormais assis entre les jambes de Mao, qui s’était redressé et était dos contre la banquette.

Anzu posa une main sur l’épaule d’Hajime, l’air inquiet.

« Haha, ce n’est rien, Onee-chan… Je me suis mis à courir jusqu’ici sans savoir pourquoi ! »

Hajime lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

Anzu rougit et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Elle fit rebondir un de ses doigts sur la joue d’Hajime.

« Aah, Onee-chan, ça chatouille… »

Anzu fit un pas en arrière, mais son air satisfait trahissait son envie de le refaire. Néanmoins, elle se retiendrait. Hajime avait couru en plein soleil. Ce n’était pas le moment de perturber son rythme cardiaque à nouveau en l’entraînant dans des éclats de rire.

« Ahah, Anzu est sensible au charme d’Hajime, n’est-ce pas ? » Mao souriait, « il te rappelle ton petit frère, non ? Tu fais souvent ça avec lui ? »

La bouche d’Anzu formait presque un trois. Elle leva un peu les poings et hocha franchement de la tête.

« C’est ce que je me disais ! » rit Mao. « Ma petite sœur est gâtée, mais elle a un côté fier et indépendant, donc je pense rarement à la chatouiller ou à lui tripoter les joues. »

Ritsu fit glisser ses bras autour de la nuque de Mao.

« Tu peux me le faire, si tu veux, Maa-kun~ »

« Tu n’es pas ma sœur ! »

Hajime paraissait nerveux.

« C-C’est une émotion nouvelle pour moi… Je suis le grand frère chez moi, donc, on me fait rarement ce genre de choses… »

« Haha », Eichi était amusé au point de sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, « pouvoir assister à ce genre de scènes est ce qui fait le charme de l’Académie~ ☆ »

Cette joie était une sensation plaisante, à mille lieues de celle qu’il ressentait lors des crises où son rythme cardiaque perdait la tête.

Quel dommage que cet agréable moment doive prendre fin.

Eichi se leva.

« Je suis navré — d’autant plus que tu viens tout juste d’arriver, Hajime-kun — mais je dois vous laisser. Il y a quelque chose dont je dois m’occuper. »

« Oh… » L’air triste d’Hajime se changea en un sourire brillant, « bonne chance pour votre travail, Eichi onii-chan ! »

Eichi rit intérieurement. Essayer d’échapper à Keito pouvait-il être considéré comme un travail ?

Il adressa à Hajime un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Merci, Hajime-kun. »

« Président, » Ritsu était à présent couché sur les jambes croisées de Mao, « c’est pour le Conseil ? Vous avez besoin de mon aide ? »

Eichi fit non de la main.

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Tu peux rester avec Ritsu-kun et les autres. »

Ritsu enlaça Mao.

« Encore heureux que tu n’aies pas essayé d’emmener Maa-kun, Ecchan, » marmonna-t-il. « Je suis fatigué, j’ai besoin de lui. »

« Haha, ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. »

Eichi avait dit ça, mais… Une idée germa soudain dans son esprit.

Ça pouvait être amusant.

Il s’approcha du couple assis sur la banquette.

« Maintenant que j’y pense, il y aurait peut-être besoin que Mao vienne avec moi… Mais tu peux y remédier en répondant à ma question… »

Ritsu lança à Eichi un regard sombre.

« Quelle question ? »

Eichi eut un léger rire. Il murmura :

« Pourquoi t’es-tu détaché de Mao quand Hajime-kun est arrivé ? »

Mao cligna des yeux. Lui aussi avait envie de savoir la réponse.

Le visage agacé de Ritsu semblait lui demander : « c’est _ça_ que tu voulais savoir ? ».

Il soupira.

« Haa-kun est jeune et innocent. Il n’a pas à voir ce que des adultes peuvent faire ensemble. »

Eichi avait plusieurs choses à répondre à cette déclaration. Mais, il était d’humeur joyeuse. Il tâcherait que la discussion le soit aussi.

« Si toi et Mao êtes des adultes, cela veut-il dire… Tu me considères comme un adulte, Ritsu-kun ? »

« Tu es un enfant, Ecchan, » vint la réponse immédiate de Ritsu, « mais tu es tout sauf pur. Je n’ai donc pas arrêté quand tu es venu. »

L’expression de Ritsu était blasée mais son ton montrait qu’il plaisantait un peu.

Le sourire d’Eichi perdit une once de sa sincérité. Il fallait qu’il trouve quelque chose à répondre.

« Pour moi, je veux bien comprendre, mais ne me dis pas que tu penses la même chose d’Anzu-chan ? »

Ritsu se mit à bouder.

« Ne la met pas dans le même sac que toi~ Anzu me comprend et ça ne la gêne pas. Elle est au dessus de tout ça. »

Cette fois, Eichi ne pouvait pas le contredire.

Il se tourna vers Anzu. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle écoutait Hajime alors qu’il s’inquiétait de sa journée.

Eichi s’approcha d’elle.

« Je suis désolé, Hajime-kun, mais je risque d’avoir besoin d’Anzu-chan un moment. »

Les yeux de cette dernière s’illuminèrent instantanément, comme toujours lorsque le mot « travail » était sous-entendu.

« Oh, ce n’est pas grave, Eichi onii-chan ! Bonne soirée à vous deux~ »

Eichi adressa à Hajime un dernier sourire avant de prendre Anzu à part.

« C’est à propos de Keito. »

Anzu hocha la tête.

« Je pense… Qu’il est préférable qu’on ne se voie pas un certain temps. Cela implique qu’il ait peu de chances de me croiser. Or, il connaît tous les lieux où je passe d’ordinaire mes journées, et je ne veux pas me retrouver seul dans un endroit auquel je ne suis pas habitué. Que penses-tu de la situation ? »

Anzu paraissait troublée, ou indécise. Comme si elle s’apprêtait à faire un choix qui lui coûterait beaucoup, peu importe ce qu’elle déciderait de faire.

« Où te cacherais-tu ? »

« Hum ? » Eichi fut pris de court par sa question.

« Si tu ne voulais pas être vu par quelqu’un… Où te cacherais-tu ? »

Eichi leva les yeux au ciel.

Le nombre d’options se présentant à lui était très limité… Il ne pouvait pas rester toute la journée chez lui. Sa cachette devait donc être à l’Académie… Où Keito pourrait alors le trouver. 

A moins qu’Eichi aille dans un endroit qu’il ne connaissait pas— non, un endroit où il ne le chercherait pas. Un lieu où il ne soupçonnerait pas sa présence…

… Trouvé.

Eichi était ravi.

« Tu es vraiment impressionnante, Anzu-chan. Je sais où nous devons aller. »


End file.
